Making Fun of Cliches...
by booksbrier
Summary: evil evil evil evil evil evil evil... snow... strangeness... yeah... thats our fic...


On a dark and stormy night, on number 4 privet drive Harry was standing in the rain with his friend Ron… holding a kite… Strangely enough the rest of the neighborhood was bright and sunny. (A/N: I thought this was England not Calgary) Harry Potter was standing in the driveway holding a kite in the thunder storm. He was trying to show his friend Ron, the concept of electricity.  
  
"Now Ron, electricity is very dangerous. You really shouldn't be flying a kite in an electric storm. Here hold this," he said gesturing towards the string of the kite as a dark cloud appeared on the sunny patch of grass on their neighbours lawn.  
  
"Not again," Harry groaned, as both he and Ron started to run from a wild mob of Harry Potter Fanfic addicts.  
  
"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Harry shouted towards the crazy fanfic authors. (A/N: … Well… Sorry we're having to much fun!)  
  
Ron just gave Harry a strange look and kept running. All of a sudden, Harry stopped in his tracks. There in front of him was... dun dun dun... (A/N: *gasp*) BRITNEY SPEARS!  
  
"Want some Pepsi?" she said in her annoying high pitched voice.  
  
Harry turned on his heel, screaming in horror and ran back thinking that he would rather deal with the possessed fanfic addicts.  
  
Ron stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped to the ground as he turned into a slobbering blithering idiot. (A/N: A bloody git if I do say so myself…) Drooling he stared up at Britney Spears and asked, "Are you a veela?"  
  
"I don't know what a veela is but would you like some pepsi?"  
  
Little did Ron know, Britney Spears was secretly Lord Voldemort in disguise. (A/N: like she already isn't…) Before he knew what was happening he… she… it had captured him as the authors watched in amusment leaving Ron to his own devices… (A/N: who's writing this right now… I dunno I think the dust bunnies have taken over… we will not be held responsible for any costs to medical help caused by reading past this point.) Harry was being tossed around by two of his most mentally disrupted fans, watching helplessly as his best friend was captured by the ultimate evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil (A/N: is there an echo in here…?) evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil (A/N: stop typing that word…the one that describes britney spears… call 911… 911 isn't the number for the mental hospital… it's 287- 4592…)  
  
Harry looked to the sky and began to beg the authors on bended knee. "Get me out of here!" (A/N:… ok… sure… we'll send you to…) Harry listened, hopefully. (A/N: I know! We'll send you some place scary… Calgary!) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" Harry screamed as he was transported to the city of Calgary in the middle of May. The snow was piled up to his waist "why Oh WHY did I get stuck with evil authors…" The authors looked around at each other… (A/N: is there any author that's NOT evil???)(A/N: Hey, we have to suffer through snow so we're making you suffer too) Harry sighed and asked the sky, " Where is Ron?"  
  
"Je ne comprendes pas," the sky replied.  
  
Harry sighed in disbelief. "Wonderful," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Ferme la grande bouche," the sky said.  
  
"Only in my story would the sky speak french… stupid authors."  
  
Since he wasn't getting much help from the sky or the author's Harry decided to look for Ron on his own.  
  
"Mush Spike!" we… I mean the authors yelled, toppling Harry over into the snow.  
  
"You !," Harry said, pointing an accusing finger at us… I mean the "authors".  
  
"Cut the act," Harry said. "Everyone should have figured out it's you two by now.  
  
*sigh*… ok fine! Our story has been taken over by the dust bunnies… they're very efficent typers you know… tune in tommorow to see what happens to Harry and us cruising on our dog sled (A/N: we gotta go now cuz the keyboard is freezing up[… literally… PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
